<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ferhat's to-do list, second draft by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494696">Ferhat's to-do list, second draft</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Siyah Beyaz Aşk | Black and White Love (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, F/M, POV First Person, Silly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even tyrannical, conflicted husbands need to keep track of things, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferhat Aslan/Asli Çinar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ferhat's to-do list, second draft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is my second language.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My to-do list</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>1. Punish Asli for betraying me. </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>2. Punish Asli for betraying me. </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>3. Punish Asli for betraying me. </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>4. Punish Asli for betraying me. </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>5. Punish Asli for betraying me. </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>6. Punish Asli for betraying me. </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>7. Punish Asli for betraying me. </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>8. Punish Asli for betraying me. </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>9. Punish Asli for betraying me. </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>10. Punish Asli for betraying me. </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>1. Protect Asli.</p><p>2. Protect Asli.</p><p>3. Protect Asli.</p><p>4. Protect Asli.</p><p>5. Protect Asli.</p><p>6. Protect Asli.</p><p>7. Protect Asli.</p><p>8. Protect Asli.</p><p>9. Protect Asli.</p><p>10. Protect Asli.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>